


Очень страшно

by Danny_R



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Пицца, Читос и китайская еда на вынос, магазин на диване, потерянные кошки, плохие идеи и клубы, а также напуганные до усрачки супергерои.





	Очень страшно

Как ни странно, поймать этот ебанутый момент было очень легко. Поймать и выстрелить в самую сердцевину, чтобы стрела разделила на «до» и «после». На первый взгляд он ничем не отличался от остальных, похожих друг на друга, как хлопья в пачке с сухими завтраками, но на самом деле был совершенно особенным, единственным в своём роде.

По телевизору шёл магазин на диване. Ведущие лезли из кожи вон, чтобы продать невероятно уродливое постельное бельё «Розы любви». Наглый пиздёж пробирался в душу как-то совсем незаметно и вызывал острое желание купить грёбаные пододеяльники с наволочками и застелить ими все кровати в квартире, а потом пройтись по друзьям и застелить им тоже. Клинт наблюдал за всей этой ебаназией так внимательно, как будто смотрел остросюжетный боевик или футбольный матч своей любимой команды.

Раздался звонок в дверь. Принесли пиццу, из-за которой они знатно посрались (да-да, они были из тех, кто ругался из-за ананасов на пицце). Клинт делал вид, что не слышит, хотя Кейт прекрасно видела у него в ухе слуховой аппарат. Кейт ткнула пяткой в колено Клинта и как-то вдруг зависла. Ничего не предвещало, но…

Её буквально наотмашь ударила привычная картинка: в свете телевизора профиль Клинта с трёхдневной щетиной и пластырями по всему лицу, с бледными ресницами и расхуяренной губой. Эта картинка была не красивой, совсем нет, но такой невъебенно важной, такой яркой, как ослепляющая вспышка. Хотелось провести пальцем по наморщенному лбу, по прямой линии носа, по излому губ и никогда не отстраняться.

Кейт подскочила и, кажется, переплатила курьеру. В таком случае у парня выдался отличный день. Лаки вился у ног, виляя хвостом и выпрашивая кусочек.

— Напомни мне, пожалуйста, что ты вообще здесь делаешь? — спросила Кейт, чтобы отогнать это дерьмовое чувство. Немного отпустило, но что-то такое в коленках и, может, ещё повыше запястий холодило и скребло.

— Пиццу ем, — ответил Клинт с набитым ртом и принялся снимать со следующего куска ананасы. Это было удивительно непривлекательно, но в то же время никак не получалось оторвать взгляда.

— Нет, я имею в виду в Калифорнии.

— Отдыхаю. Должен у человека быть отпуск или как?

— У Мстителей не бывает отпусков.

— Очень даже бывает.

— Когда в последний раз был отпуск у… ну скажем, у Капитана Америки?

Клинт пожал плечами.

— Когда он был мёртвым? Не знаю. Что ты ко мне пристала?

— Это я к тебе пристала? Это ты притащился ко мне домой, хотя я уехала от тебя на другой конец континента.

Клинт сделал вид, что обиделся, забрал всю пиццу себе, оставив только ананасы.

А потом всё пошло по пизде.

***

Ноги Кейт лежали на коленях у Клинта. С каких пор они стали так делать? С каких пор они постоянно касались друг друга? Кейт старалась вести себя как обычно, но получалось откровенно херово. Она дёргалась каждый раз и ёрзала от любого прикосновения. А прикосновений было много, очень много: они висели друг на друге, пока стояли в очереди супермаркета, почти обнимались, лежа на диване перед телевизором, толкались локтями на кухне, заваривая кофе. Это было так естественно и абсолютно лишено сексуальной подоплёки, но в то же время так непонятно и двусмысленно. У Кейт болела голова от всего этого дерьма. Её отношения всегда строились легко и просто: встреча, искра, флирт, отношения, секс. Всё, никаких метаний и сомнений.

Магазин на диване пытался продать десять ножей по цене одиннадцати. Люди с неестественно счастливыми лицами резали идеальные помидоры на тончайшие ломтики.

Губа у Клинта начинала заживать, а пластырь на носу постоянно отклеивался, когда Клинт морщил нос, и он поправлял липучку одним и тем же нескладным движением, которое почему-то умиляло, как корзина котят.

— Нам нужны эти ножи, — сказал Клинт, облизывая пальцы от оранжевых следов. Он только что прикончил две пачки острых Читос с лаймом.

— Мы ничего не готовим.

— Да, точно. Кстати, я тут подумал. Хочу сделать стрелу с… ну, типа с кофейником, чтобы в ней всегда был горячий кофе.

Клинт схватил Кейт за щиколотку своей мокрой от слюней рукой. Нет, ей всё показалось. Невозможно на полном серьёзе хотеть такого придурка.

— Фу, отстань… У нормальных людей это называется термосом, Клинт.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, это не термос, это стрела.

— Просто купи себе термос.

Он поморщился.

— Термос — это как-то по-пидорски.

— Да что ты?

— Ты видела, чтобы Капитан Америка ходил с термосом? Вот и я не видел, потому что настоящие мужики не носят термосы.

— Капитан Америка, в отличие от некоторых, спит чаще, чем раз в неделю, поэтому у него вместо крови не течёт растворимый кофе. И термос ему не нужен.

— Вот скажи мне…

В лице Клинта промелькнуло что-то нечитаемое.

— Да?

— Почему ты всегда права? Что это, суперспособность?

Она громко фыркнула.

— Нет, это называется мозги. Попробуй на досуге, вдруг понравится.

— Пробовал. Не моё.

Это был комплимент? Странная попытка флирта? Кейт уже ничего не понимала. Она сосредоточилась на помидоре и запретила себе думать. И чувствовать заодно, чтобы уже наверняка.

Неловкость сгладил Лаки, который запрыгнул на диван и попытался облизать всех и всё разом.

***

Одна из особенностей жизни с Клинтом бесила отдельно. Наблюдать на протяжении часа физических упражнений его голый торс удовольствие так себе. То есть удовольствие то, конечно, ого-го какое, но лучше бы как-то без него. Кейт смотрела на то, как этот двухметровый ребёнок отжимается на одной руке, и невольно думала, как вообще такой катастрофе в человеческом обличье могло достаться вот это вот тело. Грёбаное, мать его, совершенство, если не знать, что там за пиздец в голове творится.

Хмуро глядя на это, Кейт забивала на свою собственную зарядку и шла в душ, охладиться.

После ленивых выходных выходить на работу не хотелось. Тем более что в офисе собралась вся Скуби-команда. Они наперебой задавали Клинту миллиард вопросов о том, каково быть мстителем.

— Эй, я тоже была в Мстителях, между прочим, — возмутилась Кейт.

— Да, но он настоящий Хоукай! — сказала Рамона.

— Я тоже настоящий Хоукай!

Клинт смотрел на них с выражением невероятного превосходства на лице. Ему будто выдали ебучий Оскар и ебучую Нобелевскую премию одновременно.

— Ой, да заткнись ты, — сказала Кейт, махнув в его сторону рукой.

— Я молчу.

— Вот и молчи.

Первый клиент как назло появился только ближе к вечеру, и Скуби-команда спросила у Клинта всё, что только можно, под непрекращающиеся звуки тошноты из того угла, где сидела Кейт.

Клинт сидел слишком близко, постоянно задевал коленку Кейт своей ногой, брал её за руки, хлопал по плечу и прочее, прочее, прочее, как будто специально, чтобы вывести из себя.

Первый и единственный клиент попросил найти его кота, и Клинт с Кейт всю оставшуюся часть дня ходили по району и кричали имя кошки, которую звали Сиська. Естественно, её звали Сиська. Как же ещё? Наоравшись на всю оставшуюся жизнь, они нашли Сиську, передали её хозяину и пришли домой с упаковкой пива на восемь банок и коробками китайской еды на вынос.

— Ты в курсе, что твоя работа это ебануться как скучно? — спросил Клинт за традиционным просмотром магазина на диване. На его футболку упал кусочек свинины МуШу.

— У меня самая лучшая работа! — горячо возразила Кейт. — Я помогаю людям.

— В Нью-Йорке ты можешь помогать большему количеству людей и не загнуться от скуки в процессе.

— В Нью-Йорке и без меня хватает помощников.

— Я скучаю, — сказал Клинт удивительно серьёзно, положив палочки в коробку.

Кейт неловко стукнула его кулаком в плечо.

— Как-нибудь переживёшь.

Клинт посмотрел на неё таким больным взглядом, что Кейт убрала свои ноги с его колен. Это было похоже на сильный удар в солнечное сплетение. Но нет. Нет, нет, нет. Нельзя было вестись на всё это. Клинт — огромный эгоистичный ребёнок, который готов манипулировать окружающими для своего комфорта. Снова попасться в эту ловушку означало отмотать время на год назад.

Да и она сама. Кейт Бишоп шлёт привет дядюшке Фрейду. Стоило ей окончательно расплеваться с папашей-козлом, как тут же возникли неуставные чувства к наставнику, напарнику, отцовской фигуре и так далее (нужное — подчеркнуть, ненужное — вычеркнуть).

Ни при каких условиях и ни в какой вселенной это не могло быть хорошей идеей.

***

Кстати, насчёт плохих идей. Когда на пороге появились Томми с Америкой, Кейт схватилась за голову. Термоядерное сочетание, она даже не знала, что эти двое общались. (Томми был в восторге от Америки. Америка считала, что «белый пацан» ничего.)

— Тедди и Билли сказали, что ты киснешь, — обвинительно сказала Америка. Томми с энтузиазмом поддакивал.

— Откуда они знают? — попыталась отмахнуться Кейт. — Мы в разных концах страны с ними находимся.

— Ты стала присылать меньше мемов.

— О, ну это показатель, конечно.

Незваных гостей всё же пришлось пустить. Клинт им обрадовался и пригласил всех на оставшиеся со вчерашнего дня брауни. Они обнаружили, что в квартире есть плита с духовкой, и напекли сразу на роту солдат. К счастью, те, что были с травой, они уже съели и оставались только обычные. Потому что Томми под кайфом Кейт бы не выдержала. Вряд ли бы это выдержало мироздание. Его ткань порвалась бы, наступил бы апокалипсис.

Отлично, все три её недо-романа были в сборе и, похоже, неплохо нашли общий язык друг с другом.

— Мы должны пойти танцевать, — резко сказал Томми на седьмом брауни. Никто уже не мог есть, но у Томми был ускоренный метаболизм, так что приглашать его на ужин всегда было себе дороже.

— Сейчас девять утра.

— И что? Где-то же должны люди танцевать.

В итоге они, конечно же, не пошли танцевать, а отрубились, потому что не спали всю ночь. Америка летела через весь материк. Кейт с Клинтом под травой серьёзно обсуждали морально-этическую сторону супергероики в целом и второй Гражданской Войны в частности. А Томми не спал просто потому, что это был Томми.

Проснулись они ближе к вечеру и пошли в клуб. Естественно, к ним присоединилась Скуби-команда в полном составе. Вот именно от такого времяпрепровождения Кейт уехала из Нью-Йорка. Она хотела упорядочить свою жизнь, сделать её функциональной, что ли. Но видимо, титул Хоукая не может соседствовать с функциональностью.

Вышибалы не верили, что Томми совершеннолетний. Документов у него с собой не было. Кейт подозревала, что их у него не было вообще. Проникнуть в клуб, впрочем, ему это не помешало.

Внутри грохотала музыка. И неон метался, как безумный, из стороны в сторону. Отличные декорации для уебанских, необдуманных поступков

Они стояли у барной стойки с напитками. Клинт держал в руке пустую стопку, в которой раньше была водка. А Кейт сверлила взглядом свою текилу. Выбор казался глупым. Самое время попросить насыпать соль на запястье и засунуть лайм в рот. Чтобы избавиться от наваждения, Кейт выпила стопку залпом. Надо было брать сраную маргариту или что-то вроде того.

Да ещё и платье это. Надо было идти в джинсах и не выёбываться. Кого ты тут пытаешься соблазнить, Бишоп, ау.

— Как там Барни с детьми? — спросила она, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

— Что?! — не услышал Клинт. Кейт задумалась о том, что ему, возможно, противопоказаны такие громкие звуки. Или нет. Она не слишком хорошо в этом разбиралась, хотя должна бы.

— Что ты сказала?! — переспросил он.

— Как там Барни с детьми?!

— Ты решила спросить об этом сейчас?

У Клинта было такое понимающее выражение лица, что Кейт залипла. Как будто он всё знал и видел её насквозь. Как будто прочитает мысли и поцелует её прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Эй, Кейти, у тебя такое лицо, как будто ты хочешь меня поцеловать! — сказал Клинт со свойственной ему самодовольной бестактностью и разрушил момент к хуям. Ну конечно, он ничего не знал и ничего не видел. Просто показалось.

Видимо, на лице Кейт отразился весь испытываемый ей ужас, потому что Клинт понял, что сказал что-то не то и принялся искать пути отступления. Он беспомощно схватился за голову, выпустив из рук наконец свою стопку.

— О Господи Иисусе, ты действительно хочешь меня поцеловать! Какой я долбоёб, боже ты мой!

— Больше не хочу, — сказала Кейт. Она действительно больше не хотела. Она хотела только уебаться об стену и поскорее. К горлу подступила тошнота. Во рту было сухо от соли.

Клинт остановил её за руку.

— Подожди!

— Нет. Нет, ни за что. Никогда в жизни. Можно мы просто забудем, что это случилось, а лучше сдохнем прямо сейчас.

— Давай выйдем на воздух! Мне надоело орать!

Америка зажигала на танцполе. На Томми уже не было футболки, и он вполне недвусмысленно прижимался к Квину, который вроде бы вполне себе позабыл о глупой влюблённости в Кейт. Так-то лучше.

На воздухе стало чуть полегче. Тошнило чуть меньше, но пить хотелось всё так же сильно.

— Скажи что-нибудь. Потому что я долбоёб, и если что-нибудь сейчас скажу, то всё испорчу.

— Нет, уж, пожалуйста, давай ты найдёшь, что сказать. Только не надо втирать про разницу в возрасте и про то, что ты испортишь мне жизнь. Я и так уже по уши в твоём дерьме… Да, это как-то стрёмно прозвучало, но… Короче, не надо это херни, пожалуйста.

Клинт почесал затылок. Он выглядел таким уязвимым, что не хотелось его ругать.

— Дело не в этом, Кейти. Просто я… эгоист. То, что происходит между нами, единственные отношения, которые я умудрился не проебать. И то только потому, что у нас нет секса. Как только мы потрахаемся, я испорчу всё к хуям. А я не хочу. Не ради тебя, понимаешь, ради себя. Потому что мне это всё пиздец как нужно.

— То, что ты сейчас пытаешься сделать, не работает.

— Блядь.

— Да.

— Что делать будем?

Кейт вытерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони, но щипать не перестало. Как глупо заплакать перед этим придурком в подворотне у клуба, где блюёт какой-то малолетний тусовщик. Она же была сильной, она же не плакала никогда. Почему это всё так сложно? Почему так тупо?

— Бери билет на самолёт и съёбывай вместе с Америкой в Нью-Йорк.

— А если я не хочу? — серьёзно сказал Клинт. С таким лицом он обычно стрелял по думботам.

— Я устала от тебя, — честно ответила Кейт. — Устала от всего этого.

— Извини, Кейти… Я всё-таки проебался. Так старался не проебаться, но проебался.

— Да, это точно.

— Я никогда в жизни так не старался.

Это был какой-то лютейший пиздец. Зачем он это говорил? Что пытался сообщить? Неужели он не понимал, как это выглядело со стороны?

— Почему?

— Что «почему»?

— Почему ты никогда в жизни так не старался? — настойчиво спросила Кейт, не обращая внимания на стоящие в глазах слёзы. — Что во мне такого особенного?

Клинт поморщился. И вот снова перед ней стоял не Хоукай, а Клинт Бартон.

— Мне нужно это произнести вслух?

— Да, Клинт. Да, тебе очень нужно произнести это вслух.

— Потому что я люблю тебя. Я старался так, как никогда в жизни, потому что люблю тебя, как никогда никого не любил, потому что ты стала частью меня.

— И зачем тогда?.. — она не договорила, но он понял.

— Потому что страшно. Страшно пиздец.

— Я знаю. Мне тоже.

— Будем бояться вместе?

Ничего страшного не случится, если оставить Томми, Америку и остальных.

Клинт притянул Кейт к себе и потрепал по голове, как делал это тысячу раз до этого, поцеловал в макушку и обхватил рукам. Они, бесстрашные супергерои, были напуганы до усрачки.


End file.
